An Unlikely Scholar
} |name = An Unlikely Scholar |image = danga.jpg |px = 270px |qcat = Orzammar Side Quest |location = Orzammar Commons Circle of Magi |start = Dagna |end = Dagna |other npcs = First Enchanter Irving Knight-Commander Greagoir Janar |rewards = Master Dweomer Rune or Potent Lyrium Potion |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Dagna wants to join the Circle of Magi to study their history and lore, but knows that dwarves cannot use magic. She wants The Warden to speak on behalf of her to talk to the Circle. Background Dagna is a member of the Smith Caste, those dwarves responsible for creating the arms and armaments of Orzammar and working with Lyrium. At some unspecified point in her life, she found a scholarly fascination with the mages of Thedas and with the practice of magic despite being well aware that she could never become a mage herself. When The Warden encounters her, she has been attempting to gain the attention of the Circle Tower for a number of years but with no success. She is well aware that leaving Orzammar would mean forsaking all claims to family and caste and appears to have no reservations about doing so if given the chance. As a form of payment for studying amongst the mages, she offers all that she has learned of working with lyrium from the Smith Caste. Walkthrough *When Dagna first makes her request, The Warden can agree to help her or refuse. *Agreeing to take her request to the circle will net approval from Wynne and approval from Leliana. *Dagna's father, Janar, runs a shop in the Orzammar Commons. If spoken to before Dagna has left for the Circle, he will ask that the Warden does not get involved as he wants his daughter to stay in Orzammar. The Warden can return to Dagna and convince her not to leave on behalf of her father. *Alternatively, travel to the Circle Tower. If it has not already been done, it will be necessary to complete the Broken Circle quest before broaching the subject of Dagna studying there. *Depending upon the choices The Warden makes, Dagna will or will not be able to study at the Circle of Magi. :If The Warden::*'Sided with the Templars' - Knight-Commander Greagoir will respond she cannot study at the Tower:*'Sided with the Mages' - First Enchanter Irving will be open to the idea that she can study at the Tower. *Return to Dagna with the news. Result *If Dagna has been accepted into the Circle Tower, she can be found there next time The Warden visits. *If you talk to Dagna's father after this quest and tell him she left for the Circle Magi, he will be upset that she has become a surface dwarf and casteless. He will refuse to trade with The Warden and forces The Warden to leave his store. Reward Assuming that you saved the mages in the Circle Tower and respond positively to Dagna's request, she will reward you with either a Greater Lyrium potion or a Dweomer Rune (depending on your level) if you ask her for one. Epilogue Deciding to aid Dagna leads to an event in the Epilogue comments. Should the Warden aid Dagna in her studies with the Circle she will make a discovery about lyrium. This will lead the Circle of Magi to open relations with the dwarves of Orzammar and establish place of study outside of the eyes of the Chantry. The Divine in Orlais, the head of the Divine Chantry, does not take kindly to hearing this news and contemplates an Exalted March on the Dwarves. If Dagna is accepted for study at the Circle of Magi and you have opened a Chantry in Orzammar then an Exalted March is not contemplated. Glitches Occasionally, upon getting the First Enchanter's permission for her to come and live at the Circle Tower, if the player goes up to the Second Floor of the Tower and back down, they will find Dagna standing in the tower. If you speak to her, she will react like she is still in Orzammar and telling her that the First Enchanter has given her permission will allow you to complete the quest. Upon returning to Orzammar, Dagna will still be standing outside her father's shop, but will act as though she is in the Circle. Also, this glitch prevents you from telling Janar about his daughter's escape, so he will continue to trade with you. (Confirmed on'' PS3 and Xbox 360)'' See also *Dagna *Circle of Magi *Orzammar Category:Quests Category:Orzammar Side Quests Category:Side Quests